Dark Lord (Ragnarok)
The Dark Lord is the main antagonist of Ragnarok franchise. Rumored, it is said that he is considerably weaker in underworld. Still, he's the one of strongest enemies to the heroes. He was voiced by Yusuke Akimoto in the anime. Appearance Dark Lord is a tallest demon God. His entire body is made of skeletal bones. His head is made of up of bony horns fitted with floating halo with countless spikes around him. He has only two forms: true form and shadow form. Dark Lord is made of black smoke. Personality Dark Lord is the greatest king among demons and other monsters. He is the mastermind behind the bad events in both game and anime series. Dark Lord is cunning and responsible for manipulating and recruiting good ones as his minions like Keough. He shows superiority to all of the monsters. He plans to destroy humanity by bringing the reign of terror throughout this world. In addition, he has plenty of countless personalities, completely evil in nature. History Dark Lord appeared as the true main villain in the video game-based anime series. Dark Lord was born from the negative emotions of human people and many creatures as well. He was responsible for bringing the reign of terror to this world. As a result of his actions, the humans and monsters joined forces to defeat him before sealing away from the surface of Midguard with the help of Seven Ambitions. However, Dark Lord never truly died. As long as the negative emotions of the human race continue to flow around the world, he would remain alive. Dark Lord was confined and located in the area of Glastheim. During the beginning of his progress, he prepared his plan to be awakened. He will be prepared to engulf the world with darkness and the reign of terror. Then, he hired Keough, Zealotus, and Zephyr into working with him to look for the Seven Ambitions, which were now scattered in Midguard. As the story continues, Dark Lord is nearly awakened in receiving three crystals of the Seven Ambitions. He then continues to encourage his minions by looking for the crystal that is desiring love. Sometime later, his revival is nearly complete by disposing his minions. When Keough completely removed the soul crystal from Yufa's body, Dark Lord corrupted her soul into an emotionless puppet in the process. During the last battle in Glastheim, he uses the powers of the crystals to summon the Dark Illusions and orders them to stop the heroes. At the same time, he killed both Keough and Zephyr during the their last battles against Iruga and Takius, thus obtaining the crystals in the process. With all of the crystals gathered, Dark Lord is revived to break the seal before appearing to Roan and Yufa. Shortly, Yufa was freed from corruption and Roan was healed once more. The two heroes tried to attack him with their attacks. Dark Lord deflected them with the power of the seven crystals. Suddenly, Maya destroyed the Seven Ambitions. Dark Lord quickly becomes weaker and powerless. Enraged, he tries to kill both Roan and Yufa; but his Meteor Storm was broken by the Spell Breaker used by Takius. Dark Lord is then ambushed and attacked by Maya and Judea, who survived the battle against Dark Illusions. Roan attacks him with the special sword was used to seal Melopsum and Yufa unleashed Magnus Exorcismus to seal him once more. After the final battle was over, Baphomet arrives to Dark Lord that he was tired of evilness. Baphomet unleashes the epic blow to smash crystal where Dark Lord got sealed, thus ending the demon's life. Minions *All monsters *Keough (anime only) *Zephyr (anime only) *Zealotus (anime only) Attacks *Lv 5 Agility Up *Lv 10 Break Helm *Lv 1 Call Slave *Lv 1 Dark Blessing *Lv 10 Fire Wall *Lv 5 Hell's Judgment *Lv 10 Meteor Storm *Lv 1 Summon Slave *Lv 1 Teleport Gallery Ragnarok Dark Lord SD.jpg DarkLordCard.png Ragnarok-the-animation-third-quest-20080428100947171-000.jpg Dark Lord's eventual death.jpg ro_s_dark_lord_by_sirkrozz-d15g884.jpg Master Dark Lord (Ragnarok).jpg Trivia *He is based on Satan/The Devil (aka Lucifer) of Biblical traditions of Abrahamic religions. Similar to Lucifer, he tried to terrorize humanity for his sinister actions. *According to MMORPG fans, Dark Lord deserves to be Pure Evil in the Ragnarok franchise. *He is the only villain who really wanted to kill all of humanity. *Dark Lord is the biggest demonic monster for the heroes to defeat. He gains floating ability. He also used the power of darkness. Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Giant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil from the past Category:Cataclysm Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Pure Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Hero Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Posthumous Category:One-Man Army Category:Jingoist Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Unseen Category:Warlords Category:Stalkers